


Unrequited Love for a Hotel Man

by That_Rainbow_Writer



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Bertrand is crying oh no, Bertrand likes Dewey, Dewey is soft, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, We love Bertrand and Dewey’s friendship, unrequited crush/love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Rainbow_Writer/pseuds/That_Rainbow_Writer
Summary: “My question is if you...had a crush on me?” Dewey questioned, a slight confused look in his eye.“Dewey I— I—“ Bertrand choked out. He couldn’t continue, he placed his head in his hands, and sobbed.
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire (implied), Dewey Denouement/Bertrand Baudelaire (unrequited), Dewey Denouement/Kit Snicket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Unrequited Love for a Hotel Man

Two men were in the library, quietly organizing the last few books of the day. Bertrand looked at Dewey, smiling slightly. Dewey giggled, and checked through the cardboard box. The golden blonde handed over to brunette man the last book, which was in the section 150 of the system: psychology. 

“We’re finished Dewey!” Bertrand cried, finally putting the last book up in the section. Dewey laughed heartily, and immediately threw his right arm around Bert’s shoulders. Dewey felt a bit off that afternoon, and the two men headed back to his office to have a talk over some coffee. 

The two men sat down, and Dewey quietly handed Bertrand a cup of coffee. Bertrand took it, and took a long sip. The bitter aftertaste was in his mouth, a familiar taste he often remembered his mother drinking. Dewey was quiet for a few moments, and then knew it had to be said. 

“Hey Bertrand I wanted to ask you something er...” Dewey started, his voice hesitant. He felt awkward, but Bertrand looked at him intently- clearly up to listen. Dewey sighed softly, wondering how to put it.

“Bertrand...you know back in our days at school- as teenagers... I’ve always heard some stupid little whispers or rumors that you always liked some guy or something- I don’t know...it was really dumb honestly. But um...people kept saying you liked...me. Specifically Esmè was saying that. I didn’t really believe her- and I wanted to uh..talk to you about it at some point.” Dewey started, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Bertrand nervously giggled, his right leg slightly bounced up and down. He felt the familiar shame and embarrassment slowly engulf him. He liked Dewey when they were teens, but eventually as adults the two quietly moved onto their own love life. He felt his face get hot, and he didn’t want this conversation to continue- but it had to. He had to face the music. 

“My question is if you...had a crush on me?” Dewey questioned, a confused look in his eye, and Bertrand blushed, immediately tearing up. He couldn’t cry in front of Bertrand- he just couldn’t. It would make them both feel absolutely horrible. 

“Dewey I— I—“ Bertrand choked out. He couldn’t continue, he placed his head in his hands, and sobbed. Dewey placed his hand on Bertrand’s knee reassuring him. 

“It’s okay to cry, Bertrand.” Dewey stated, looking quietly at his best friend. He knew it was embarrassing and hard to get out, but Bertrand was hurt. It pained Dewey to see Bertrand like this. 

“Dewey I didn’t just like you— I loved you.“ Bertrand stated, sniffling. His vision was a bit blurry, but he believed he could talk now. The clock was ticking slowly, and Bertrand felt so different that fall afternoon.

“It was so hard sometimes as a teenager...you’d always go on about Kit and how you had a giant crush on her. I’ll admit I was a tad bit jealous- actually no I just was jealous. There were times where I wanted to just scream at you so loudly that I liked you Dewey- but I didn’t.” Bertrand continued, and Dewey handed him a handkerchief. 

“I’m sorry that came out a bit aggressive Dewey.” 

“Bert, that didn’t sound aggressive at all.” 

“Okay...good.” 

“I may not understand that pain...but I understand why you feel that way and it’s okay. I know I may not love you romantically, but I will forever love you like a best friend.” Dewey explained, and Bertrand immediately hugged him- smiling sadly. Dewey held onto Bertrand tightly, clearly making him feel safe and secure. 

“I respect your decision of dating Kit by the way Dewey. I know you love her, and that’s okay with me. I eventually got over my crush on you, and well- now I love Beatrice.” Bertrand mumbled, and Dewey nodded. 

Bertrand wiped his eyes with the tissue, sadly smiling. The conversation wasn’t as horrible as he thought it would’ve been, and he felt slightly relieved. He then looked at the handkerchief in his hand, chuckling slightly. “I didn’t know you had a frog handkerchief! You really have an obsession with them don’t you?” He teased

“Oh shut up you! I got that from Kit a few days ago!” Dewey laughed heartily, a familiar noise that could light up any room. Bertrand was heavily fond of knowing how easy it was to make him laugh. 

“So tell me Bertrand...how’s it going with trying to get Bea?” Dewey asked, and Bertrand sighed, soon followed by a slight shake of the head and embarrassed smile. He was trying to figure out at the time how to tell that beautiful actress that he loved her now. He was nervous, but knew he’d have an idea. 

“I’m planning on telling her very soon Dewey...I’m just a bit nervous.” He explained, and Dewey messed with Bertrand’s hair slightly in a playful manner. Bertrand laughed slightly, he wasn’t expecting this from Dewey at all. 

“I’m sure you’ll do fine Bertrand. I can tell that there’s something about you that she loves. I’m not too sure what, but I’ll always be here to support you.” Dewey reassured, and Bertrand hugged him. 

“Thanks Dewey, I appreciate it.” Bertrand replied softly, and Dewey quietly walked with him out to the nearby pond outside the hotel. It was a pretty one, with lily pads...and the occasional koi fish. However, it also held the secrets to a underwater library. 

“The pleasure is mine, my dearest friend. Thank you for telling me the truth.” Dewey nonchalantly replied, and Bertrand leaned his head on the side of Dewey’s arm. 

The two quietly stared at the pond, in the silent moments of the world. Even though there was chaos, there was still quiet here and there. Eventually the two men went back inside, and went to go have dinner that night with a few other members of VFD.


End file.
